1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an input apparatus, method, and program. In particular, the present invention relates to an input apparatus, method, and program which prevents detection of noise caused by radio waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mouse attached to a personal computer is operated on a desk. When a user operates a mouse on a desk, a relative motion is detected and a pointer is moved and displayed in the direction corresponding to the motion. However, it becomes necessary for such a mouse to have a plane for the operation, and thus a use environment is restricted.
Accordingly, there has been a proposal which allows a user to move a mouse in any direction in a three-dimensional free space so as to move a pointer in the operated direction (for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-7371).
Although a mouse is operated in a free space, if the operation signal thereof is transmitted to a personal computer through a signal line, the use environment is restricted after all. Thus, it is thought that the operation signal is transmitted by radio communication.
If the operation signal is transmitted by infrared rays, the signal line becomes unnecessary. However, infrared rays have directivity, and thus it is difficult for a mouse that is operated in any direction in a free space to transmit an operation signal to the direction of a personal computer.
Also, it is also thought that a plurality of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) that emit infrared rays are disposed in many directions. However, in that case, the power consumption becomes large, the mouse becomes large in size, and the cost becomes high. Also, the transmission bit rate is low, and thus it is difficult to transmit xy-coordinates in real time.
Accordingly, it is thought that a mouse transmits the operation signal to a personal computer by a radio wave.